All projects in this SPORE will use human specimens for translational research directed at reducing the incidence and mortality of pancreatic cancer. In order to provide the necessary specimens, a Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissue Bank will be developed in cooperation with and under the auspices of the University of Nebraska Medical Center (UNMC) Tumor Bank. The guidelines and protocols for collecting specimens established by the UNMC Tumor Bank and the Institutional Review Board will be followed for the SPORE proposal. This core facility will store normal, benign (i.e. acute and/or chronic fibrosing pancreatitis) and malignant pancreatic tissues (including both primary and metastatic pancreatic carcinomas) and peripheral blood lymphocytes, plasma and serum from patients with pancreatic malignancies. The bank will also coordinate collection and storage of pancreatic ductal secretions and peritoneal washings. Cytogenetic analysis will be performed on all malignant lesions when possible. The core will include a mechanism for database management and specimen distribution. A uniform system of prioritization of requested materials would be defined and used by the Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissues Bank oversight committee. This core facility is intended to benefit the specific research activities of the SPORE as well as the research activities of other scientists within and outside of UNMC who are concentrating on translational research issues. Additionally, tissues will be available for distribution through NCI supported tissue networks in national prioritization. Only specimens obtained from clinically indicated surgeries after all other diagnostic procedures have been performed will be submitted to the Pancreas Tumor SPORE Tissue Bank for translational research. The specimens would other wise be discarded or disposed of. Eligible patients will have the opportunity to participate by submitting written informed consent. There will be no risk to the patient or compromise to the patient's care, since all of the procedures performed would be performed for diagnostic reasons regardless of the SPORE. Members of the pathology department and the clinical departments are participants in the individual research projects and thus, also contribute to the Core for maximal and effective accumulation of satisfactory specimens.